


2 Become 1 - A Space: Above and Beyond Love Story

by KingOfHearts8907



Category: Space: Above and Beyond
Genre: Anal Fingering, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Domon Kasshu - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, G Gundam - Freeform, Half-Drunk Sex, Hikaru Ichijo - Freeform, In-Depth Romance, King of Hearts - Freeform, Macross - Freeform, Misa Hayase - Freeform, Missionary Position, Queen of Diamonds - Freeform, Queen of Hearts - Freeform, Rain Mikamura - Freeform, Shipping, Space Battleship Yamato, Story based on other works, Susumu Kodai - Freeform, True Love, What Could Have Been, Yuki Mori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts8907/pseuds/KingOfHearts8907
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan and Shane spend 2 days on liberty at Bacchus like they did before with the rest of the “Wildcards.” What ensues next during the night in the middle of their liberty entails hilarity, further intimacy, and the exploration of each other’s romantic competency as they spend a special moment reserved only for the both of them, no one else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Become 1 - A Space: Above and Beyond Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this chapter is based on the bedside lovemaking-themed song of the same title by the British pop group Spice Girls. Oh, and one more thing: “Be a little wiser, Baby. Put it on, put it on.”

_July 18, 2064_

_Interstellar floating city of Bacchus_  
The Orion Hotel  & Casino Resort  
_Liberty Call Day 1 – 9:45 P.M._  
  
Nathan and Shane walked to their room in the penthouse suite of The Orion Hotel Resort  & Casino, Nathan’s arm around Shane’s waist and hers around his shoulder. Nathan’s white inner shirt, firmly snug in his midnight blue James Bond-style tuxedo, had been halfway unbuttoned, and his black bowtie had come undone along the way, hanging like a string around his neck, while Shane’s velvet red short-sleeved V-neck dress remain unscathed from the pair’s stroll along the casino. Nathan had just won $900 on poker while Shane amassed a whopping $1700 on roulettes. Both were half-drunk from 2 drinks – Cranberry Kiss and Long Island Iced Tea (for each one of them) - that they consumed during their gaming sessions. Thankfully, neither of them were almost incapacitated because they cordially agreed on a special night between them, just them, away from the prying eyes of their mates in the squadron, let alone the ship. Impressively enough, no familiar face saw them together around town as they precisely coordinated their moments of closeness. Like devising a flight path along a space corridor, both of them figured.

As they reached the door, Nathan took out his card key from his front breast pocket, wrapped one arm around Shane, and kissed her lips. He slid that occupied hand down her buttocks and squeezed one butt cheek playfully. Shane abruptly shoved Nathan away. “Whoa, ease up there, Stud! Going for the main course before the appetizer, are ya?” she warned.

“You said appetizer and main course. No dessert?” Nathan joked as he slid his card key on the door’s electronic key port. The green light came on, and the door opened.

“It depends on whether you’ve been a good, obedient boy or a naughty, dirty one. Either way, Mommy’s bound to give you something you’ll never forget,” Shane stated conditionally as she gave him a seductive smile.

“As if I couldn’t love this night enough already,” Nathan smartly retorted as he opened the door of his room. He took Shane by the hand as he entered the room and flipped the lights on. The pair strutted their way through the carpeted floor, taking off their shoes along the way. Nathan then picked up a bottle of a vintage Dom Perignon champagne from an ice bucket sitting on the counter by the kitchen, opened it up, and poured the champagne on 2 tall glasses, filling them halfway. Shane grabbed one glass first, then Nathan. They sat on 2 square leather armchairs spread a foot apart on a 30-degree angle, facing inboard.

“Well, here’s to the night,” Nathan declared.

“And, hope it wouldn’t have to end,” Shane replied.

“Cheers!” both happily exclaimed. They touched glasses and downed their champagne in one, fell swoop. Oh, did that Dom Perignon hit the spot! An even more relaxed atmosphere dawned upon them as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Shane Vansen, ever since we first met, I have fallen in love with you and couldn’t imagine myself with anyone else,” Nathan confessed. “Well, Nathan West, that is quite putting it out bluntly. Me, I knew I would love a figure of a young man exactly like yours in my mind before seeing the real deal right before me,” Shane confessed back.

“And, so, here we are…”

“Like 2 leopards in the wilderness…”

“Running hand in hand…”

“Endlessly through the barren fields underneath the safari sunset,” Shane ended the free verse, the images of the two leopards cemented in her mind as well as that of Nathan’s. Both of them tilted their heads back and laughed. She leapt out of her chair towards him, placed her hands on his chest, and leaned slightly close towards him, staring into his eyes with wild, fiery passion. “Nate, I want you to take me. Take me now, or forever be filled with doubt and regret as to whether or not you could ever love someone like me again!”

“Game on, Pretty Mama,” he muttered through a smile.

Shane placed her hands on Nathan’s cheeks. The pair slowly leaned towards each other, partly closed their eyes, and pressed their lips together. They slowly got up on their feet in synchronized motion and made their way to the front edge of their bed. “Now, here is where we start all the best memories for all time,” Nathan whispered. He put one hand on the lapel of his coat and unbuttoned the coat with the other, throwing it on the floor beneath him along with his bowtie. He then bent both legs up in alternating instances to take his checkered socks off and toss them aside on the floor. He put his hands on Shane’s neck, rubbing down from side to side to get a feel of the upper portion of her hourglass figure.

Shane, in turn, put her hands around Nathan’s forearms, maintaining a light grip on them and gliding alongside them as he examined her upper figure with a solemn sense of longing. She lightly shoved his hands away and reached out for the center of his shirt, undoing the buttons from top down to the fifth one. She then parted both sides of the shirt as to open silk-woven curtains in front of a window, revealing his muscular pectorals and six packs worth of an abdomen. Nathan felt a tingling sensation up his spine as Shane bent down to kiss his his abs and slowly take off his pants, which matched the dark blue hue of his coat. Shane then caught glimpse of his gray boxer shorts, staring delightfully at the protruding lump between his legs.

“I see that Nathan, Jr., has woken up,” Shane teased. He blushed and shivered as she cupped the lump between his legs. “And, now, will Daddy let Mommy give him a little kiss?”

“Go for it,” Nathan whispered with a smirk. He felt a slight breeze of artificial 68-Farenheit degree air within the orbital city as Shane pulled down his shorts to reveal his shaved pubic area and erect 7-inch dong. Shane then ran her hands back and forth his shaft and slid her tongue on his love sacks, licking them until both were moist and covered in a fragrant scent of mint and wine. She then took both sacks in her mouth and sucked on them like a vacuum taking in dirt from the floor. As she did this, she could hear Nathan let out some manly moans.

“You love that, Big Boy?”

“You bet, Baby Girl,” Nathan muttered through the moans. Shane then took Nathan, Junior, in her mouth, licking the little fellow ferociously like an orange cream popsicle on a very hot summer day. She went up and down on Junior for a good couple of minutes until Nathan almost came. When Nathan was on the verge of letting out masculine tears from his eyes and shooting out his baby paste, he cried out, “Shane, stop! I just…can’t…contain it!!” Shane backed off for a bit, looked up to Nathan, and seductively asked, “What’s the matter, Pretty Boy? Can’t contain Mommy’s overt affection towards Junior?”

“No. It’s just that I wanna save it for later, Honey Buns,” Nathan softly replied through a bit of panting.

Shane formed a lustful smile on her face and said, “Well, in that case…” She rose up and pressed her lips against Nathan’s, both of them letting out muffled moans as their lips and tongues touched. Nathan backed away. His so-called “crazy senses” just activated at the back of his mind as if to form an imaginary light bulb above him. That imaginary light bulb would then light up and overheat until it exploded, symbolizing Nathan’s sexual rage mode. It was also as if the power of the “King of Hearts” just got activated into Hyper Mode. “Okay, Napalm Bomb Tits. My turn!” he exclaimed with a dirty smile on his face as he put his hands on the sleeves of Shane’s dress.

“Oooooh. Getting frisky now are we, Pappy? I think I’m gonna _loooooove_ where this is going!”

Nathan held a smooth grip on the sleeves of Shane’s dress and pulled them sideways then down, revealing a white combined strapless-backless bra all over Shane’s mammary glands. He let out a wry groan and pulled the bra away from her chest, revealing 2 perky, Double D-cup gazongas with strawberry pink nipples. Shane’s face turned red in slight embarrassment, but the teasing did not stop there as Nathan bent down and gently pulled her dress down to around her feet. Nathan remarked on Shane’s remaining underwear, “Well, what do we have here? A white, thin silk thong to cover up that kitty of yours. Oh, well. Time for it to go!” He slowly and playfully pulled it down, taking a note of her poontang, which was covered in bushy cocoa brown hair.  When that happened, Shane screamed lightly for a second.

“Niiiccee…purrty lil’ kitty,” Nathan muttered as he felt said figurative cat with his fingertips. In that instance, he could hear Shane’s muffled screeches as she pressed her fists on her mouth out of heightened embarrassment. Nathan stood again and studied Shane’s hourglass physique. Yes, very much excellent for a young woman her stature. Dwight and Marian Vansen, indeed, created the perfect middle daughter, one with a sexy, swimsuit model-type body, a cute face, and a rather feminine rendition of Steven Tyler’s lips to complement it all!

“Be gentle, okay?” Shane pleaded as she crossed her arms over her breasts and squeezed her thighs together to cover her hairy bottom lip.

“Aw, look who’s talking!” Nathan retorted in lustful rage as he laughed and shoved Shane towards the bed. She landed on her back and bounced a couple of times, letting out a groan. Nathan walked to one side of the bed and reached out to flip the bedside light switch off and turn on the lampshade. Shane could not help but feel her heart beat faster as she simultaneously went into a bit of disorientation. “Oh, Daddy. I’ve been a naughty little girl,” she then uttered softly as she put an index finger between her lips.

“I know, Baby Girl. But, don’t worry. Daddy can assure you that you’ll be in the blurred line between pain and pleasure…soon,” Nathan whispered as he approached her. He then pressed his lips on her neck while cupping one tit with one hand and running the other hand down her body. He then had that latter hand descend further and caress her clit. Shane could hear her heart beat a little faster. She arched her back and let out a moan as Nathan stuck two fingers inside her.

“You’re getting wet down there, Vansen. How about we turn up the amp?” Nathan asked her. He then lowered his head and took a tit in his mouth, his tongue making wet, circular motions around her nipple while he cupped and squeezed it with that same hand. He made suction motions on it like a baby boy craving for his mother’s milk.  His other hand was still inside her love tunnel. Shane could not help but rhythmically moan with a huge amount of pleasure as she wrapped her arms around Nathan’s neck.

“Nathan, Baby! Give it to me!”

“You asked for it, you got it.”

Nathan lowered his head further until his mouth was aligned with the tip of Shane’s cooch. He closed in and slid the tip of his tongue on her clit. She moaned as she felt a little tickle. “I can see she loves it,” Nathan thought. He then proceeded to lick her clit a few times until he pressed his lips on her whole bottom lip. In the process, he stuck a finger up her anus for more intense pleasure. Shane, who was in a state of numbness, blushed and screamed softly in between moans. She placed her hands over her eyes as the intensity of Nathan’s foreplay towards her became overwhelming, letting tears flowing out of mixed emotions – happiness, anxiety, excitement, apprehension, pain, but not sadness - drip from her eyes.

“Nate, stop. STOP!”

“What?” he asked as he raised his head and faced her, his face suddenly molded into his signature dogged look. Shane had always thought he looked adorable every time he did that.

She raised her upper body away from the surface of the bed, facing him and placing her hands over his shoulder. With an extreme sense of longing, she whispered, “I want you. I’ve gotta have you. Take me. Take me!” She then broke away, flipped her body around to turn her back towards the ceiling, and raised her bubbly butt in all of its glory for Nathan to see.

“Well, here goes,” Nathan thought. He placed a hand on Shane’s waist and slowly guided his member into her love tunnel with the other. Shane’s eyes widened as she felt Nathan enter her, then partly closed her eyes and felt her mouth hanging as she moaned. As Nathan went back and forth on her, he leaned forward to press his chest against her back and reached around to wrap an arm around her chest, pinching one nipple. He then gave her soft, wet kisses at the back of one ear then turned to kiss Shane’s cheek and lips from behind. Shane felt a little lightheaded as she was nearing that blurred line between pain and pleasure.

Their doggy-style posture went on for about 10 minutes. Without a word from either one, they switched to missionary position. Shane rolled her body and lied down again on her back. She stared passionately at Nathan’s eyes with a smile on her face as Nathan slowly entered her once more. He slumped forward as he wrapped his arms around her back. Shane then put hers around Nathan’s neck, pulled him towards her, and pressed her lips against him. Both moved in synchronized motion as they became stuck to each other like glue and turned their simple kiss into a deeper, sloppier French-kiss, their tongues twisting against each other like strands of flour linked to form a pretzel. They did not care if sweat poured immensely down their heads and their mouths were oozing with spit. All they could think about was giving each other their all during this one special night.

After a good while, Shane could feel an even more heightened sense of ecstasy as she felt Nathan’s shaft reach her G-Spot. Both were nearing the finish line of their pleasure marathon.

“Oh, Baby. I’m gonna cum,” she whispered through her sexy moans.

“What’s that?”

“I’m gonna cum!!”

“Then, I’ll cum with you!!!”

Nathan and Shane turned up the volume of their moans in a well-coordinated duet. After a good couple of minutes, Nathan froze as he pumped out his love juice inside Shane. Shane was numb still as she felt a warm, creamy substance flow upstream inside her. Both of them let out a deep, satisfied sigh as Nathan let his head and chest fall on Shane’s fluffy breasts and flat abs.

“That was beautiful, Handsome,” Shane whispered as she softly hugged Nathan. “I love you,” she professed as she kissed Nathan’s forehead. Nathan raised his head to face Shane and professed back, “I love you more.” They kissed while Nathan reached out to turn off the lampshade and, pretty soon, they passed out as the crescent moon partially shone its light all over Bacchus. It was as if the universe kept spinning, and these two lovebirds were rendered frozen in time. Both of them did not care, though, as their minds drifted into space while the rest of themselves faded into a state of tranquility.


End file.
